Sequências do Passado
by marasousa
Summary: Uma história entre uma personagem fictícia e o membro mais inconstante dos Akatsuki, Hidan. Irá ser uma história curta com aproximadamente quatro capítulos.


Este é o diário de Azula, sombra de Lady Rochi, que vai dedicar-se exclusivamente à vida desta no momento que conheceu um anterior membro dos Akatsuki, Hidan, desde o início da relação até ao seu fim.

* * *

_A poeira finalmente pousou no chão e Shikamaru pôde observar um monte de terra e pedras, todas elas amontoadas como se algo estivesse enterrado naquele local. Não sorriu e meteu as mãos nos bolsos. Olhou para os cervos, guardiões da floresta Nara, e estes responderam com uma respeitosa vénia que apenas podia ser vista nos olhos negros e abolachados destes. Deram uns quantos passos, ficando à frente do jounin, e com as suas hastes luminosas fizeram crescer relvado fértil no túmulo de Hidan. Shikamaru não presenciou o momento em que a relva brotava na pequena colina, pois já tinha deixado o seu voto de confiança nos guardiões._

_Abandonou a floresta, deixando o segredo da localização de Hidan nos olhos dos cervos dos Nara, não se apercebendo de uma outra presença que observou todos os acontecimentos que decorreram até ao momento da sua retirada._

* * *

**_1 _**

**_O Encontro_**

Passou-se um ano desde a tarde que o corpo de Hidan explodira na armadilha do seu inimigo. A sua cabeça, porém, permaneceu intacta, uma outra tática de Shikamaru. Este acreditava na sua imortalidade, no entanto, não quis danificar a cabeça de Hidan, para que este não tivesse nenhum risco de morte. Shikamaru pretendeu utilizar a vantagem vitalícia e usá-la contra Hidan, deixando-o numa tortura eterna.

Apesar de sentir um formigueiro tortuoso dentro da sua mente devido à falta de um corpo e da sua boca estar enterrada com detritos de terra e pedra, Hidan tentava gritar, mas o som da sua cólera era abafado pela profundeza do buraco em que fora enterrado. Sentia-se frustrado: perdera a noção do tempo, dos dias e das estações. Por vezes, chegava a pensar que havia perdido o tino, mas juízo e lucidez eram algo que nunca herdara. Mas havia algo que provocava mais sofrimento nele: a solidão. Hidan sempre fora uma pessoa que gostasse de estar o tempo todo acompanhado. Até mesmo a presença de Kakuzo o fazia feliz, apesar de não ser um companheiro muito falador. Mas ele começava a ter saudades do seu companheiro, dos Akatsuki, das prostitutas, dos cães, dos gatos e do seu Deus. Sendo ele um sacerdote bastante orgulhoso, pois era o único que venerava o Deus Jashin, já sentia que a sua divindade o tinha abandonado e, provavelmente, substituído por outro. Na sua mente vociferava palavras obscenas, sonhos lúcidos e realidades deformadas. Mas parou de imaginar quando ouviu o topo do seu poço a fazer ruído. Concentrou-se no barulho que estava a decorrer_ lá em cima_ e maquinou na sua mente várias hipóteses. Ele tinha sido enterrado num local onde apenas os membros do clã Nara tinham acesso e os veados, guardiões da floresta, não tinham força nem capacidade suficientes para desenterra-lo. Seria a força divina de Jashin? Algum membro dos Akatsuki? Shikamaru ou… Asuma?

As esperanças de Hidan aumentaram quando apercebeu-se que o barulho que estava a ouvir era o som de alguém – ou alguma coisa – a desenterrar os pedregulhos. Quando os olhos de Hidan avistaram o calor do poderoso sol, esquecido havia um ano, estes tornaram-se em duas bolas de fogo, desabituados à sua reluzente luz. Passados alguns minutos, enquanto a visão tentava ganhar a sua nitidez, finalmente avistou o topo do seu mausoléu e viu alguns veados a avistar, curiosos. Hidan franziu o sobrolho e depois de tossir para aclarar a voz tentou falar para quem lá estivesse.

'Kakuzo… Kakuzo, meu cabrão, diz-me que és tu!' Hidan abriu os seus inexistentes pulmões para que o tom de voz fosse perceptível a quem estivesse na plataforma superior. Mas nenhuma resposta veio do outro lado, o que o irritou. Hidan não gostava de ser ignorado.

Repetiu a mesma sentença, mas com mais duas ou três pragas obscenas. Ao lado dos curiosos veados, surgiu uma outra criatura: um réptil de focinho longo e delgado, ornamentado com uma fileira de dentes mais afiados que os dentes da sua scythe. Não era um dragão, pois não tinha asas; e não podia ser uma lagartixa gigante, porque este apoiava-se nas duas patas.

A criatura olhou para o lado, como estivesse a falar com alguém, e no momento seguinte já fixava o seu olhar predador nos olhos do Hidan, _o irritante_. Rodou o seu corpo, ficando de lado para ele. Agora podia ver, com mais detalhe, a fisionomia deste estranho animal; não tinha uma coluna reta como os humanos, mas andava como eles; tinha o tamanho de uma avestruz, mas ao contrário dessa ave, o seu corpo era revestido de escamas negras. Os braços eram compridos, mas dobravam em forma de cadeira. E em cada dedo possuía uma garra maior que uma mão, exceptuando a garra das patas traseiras que recurvavam em forma de meia lua. Se aquela garra penetrasse as costas de um ninja, facilmente trespassava até ao peito. E para completar aquela fisionomia de um predador perfeito, ostentava uma longa e delgada cauda que acabava em bico, que rasgando pele e carne se fosse essa a sua intenção.

E foi esse chicote caudal que Hidan viu a aproximar-se. O lagarto esticou-a, como se um elástico se tratasse, até chegar ao fundo onde a cabeça do missin-nin estava situada. Não sentiu medo, mas um certo receio povoava a sua estranha lucidez. Seria um outro shinobi a tentar vingar-se de algum crime que ele cometera? Ou seria fome que o dinossauro sentia e apenas queria a sua cabeça como petisco?

A ponta da cauda entrelaçou-se no cabelo prateado de Hidan, que começou a elevá-la até à superfície. A subida foi lenta, mas não impediu que Hidan deixa-se soltar a sua voz da razão, continuando a relatar até avistar a superfície, onde deixara há um ano.

Os seus olhos arregalaram quando avistou, de frente, aquela kunoichi que mantinha uma posição sólida e segura ao lado do lagarto. Era um pouco mais alta que o raptor, mas tinha a mesma fisionomia delgada e musculada. A sua pele tinha uma tez quase prateada mas à luz do sol brilhava como porcelana. O seu cabelo, negro e brilhante como a noite, caía até à cintura, solto. Mas foram as suas faces rectangulares, os seus lábios compridos e finos e os seus olhos dourados, perfeitamente delineados, que fizeram com que Hidan parasse imediatamente de relatar.

A kunoichi suspirou e num tom misterioso dirigiu-se, pela primeira vez, ao membro mais inconstante dos Akatsuki.

'Fico aliviada em ver-te… Mais calmo'.

Hidan voltou a franzir o sobrolho, uma caraterística bastante sua e tentou fazer o sorriso mais delicioso que conseguiu, esperando que fosse afetar o seu coração de _menina_.

'Bem, mas que agradável surpresa… Esperava outra pessoa, mas deixa estar, não quero saber daquele merdoso.'

'Kakuzo está morto', cortou a kunoichi, ignorando o espanto do missin-nin. 'Tal como a maioria dos Akatsuki. Mas suponho que tenhas… Estado às escuras com a situação.'

'Tens uma piada do caralho, ó girinha!', vociferou Hidan, sentindo-se humilhado perante a sua posição.

Um rosnar agressivo percorreu as entranhas do réptil, fazendo Hidan silenciar a sua praga. Poderia ser, por vezes, pouco perspicaz devido às suas atitudes levianas, no entanto, saberia como reagir numa situação como esta.

A rapariga rasgou no seu rosto um meio sorriso, pintando-a ainda mais misteriosa. Deu dois passos, ficando relativamente perto de Hidan. Agora que se aproximou, Hidan pôde observar as suas faces com mais detalhe; apesar do seu rosto ser extremamente pálido, ostentava umas graciosas rosas nas bochechas, fazendo-a assemelhar-se a uma boneca de porcelana. Mas o que fez Hidan hesitar na sua heterossexualidade fora as visíveis sombras lilases nos olhos da kunoichi, tornando-a um espelho de um anterior membro dos Akatsuki e um dos mais temidos ninjas de sempre.

'Ah…', Hidan suspirou enquanto mostrou no seu rosto uma expressão de aborrecimento. 'É o teu novo corpo, Orochimaru? Tenho que te dizer que tiveste um excelente gosto, desta vez. Agora não pareces… Horrível, 'tás a ver?' E gargalhou face ao seu singular sentido de humor.

'Orochimaru está morto, tal como a maior parte dos Akatsuki. Ou és tão imbecil e não consegues entender?'

A kunoichi esbofeteou o rosto de Hidan com as costas da mão, fazendo-o dar um grito de insanidade. Sentia-se loucamente humilhado. Se tivesse braços, agarrava no rosto da shinobi e arrancava todos os músculos daquele rosto magnífico à dentada. Ansiava sangue mais do que nunca; afinal o seu Deus nunca o abandonara. E, especialmente, ansiava o sangue dela.

'Estou aqui para fazer-te uma proposta. Irás ouvir-me, Hidan?', a kunoichi fixou o seu olhar no dele.

'Quero que vás para o caralho! Tira-me daqui! Dá-me um corpo, para que eu possa desfazer o teu!'

A rapariga sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. De seguida fez um _handsign_ com apenas uma mão, deixando-a na posição do jutsu que pretendia fazer. Hidan sentiu o formigueiro do corpo a desvanecer ao mesmo tempo que sentia a coluna a ser formada, as veias a ganhar líquido e a carne a ser preenchida com pelo e músculo. Quase esquecera o quão extraordinário é possuir um corpo saudável, com braços fortes e pernas ágeis. Um pescoço com as veias a estalar na pele. As mãos poderosas. A língua detentora de uma maldição mortífera, mas magnífica. Tinha todos os atributos para puder despedaçar o formoso corpo da jovem. O facto de ser mulher não lhe interessava, pois já tinha tirado a vida a muitas mulheres. E a morte de outra não lhe causaria transtorno nenhum.

Mas no momento que Hidan se preparava para atacar, com quanta fé o seu espírito lhe ofereceu, sentiu o seu corpo a paralisar e de seguida a prostrar diante a misteriosa kunoichi. Queria comandar o seu corpo, mas uma força superior impedia-o de se movimentar. Na sua mente, ouvia um misto de sussurros e uma música de fundo que se assemelhava a tambores de guerra. Aquela kunoichi era muito poderosa e na sua natural inconsciência caíra, mais uma vez, na armadilha do inimigo.

'Dei-te um corpo como desejas-te. Mas como deves calcular, não o terás gratuitamente.'

Ajoelhou-se com apenas um joelho apoiado no chão, encarou o rebelde shinobi e puxou-lhe o cabelo ao mesmo tempo que continuava o seu discurso, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

'A cólera que demonstraste pelo meu corpo foi o suficiente para eu conseguir selar a imortalidade que herdaste de Jashin em mim. Sabes o que significa. Se cortares-me um braço, perderás o teu. Se espetares uma kunai no meu coração, morrerás comigo.' A kunoichi ergueu, com a mão disponível, uma kunai e colocou-a no pescoço repleto de veias de Hidan. 'Para manteres a tua imortalidade…', espetou a kunai, trespassando a pele e fazendo jorrar um fio de sangue ao longo que delineava o pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo que fazia o corte, Hidan viu que o pescoço da kunoichi estava a sofrer a mesma apunhalada, vendo o sangue a escorregar no pescoço e dentro das vestes da jovem. 'A sentença está selada, meu fala barato. Quereis acompanhar-me nas missões que pretendo concretizar?'

Hidan não saberia como responder, pois o pânico tira-lhe a voz. A imortalidade era o elemento que o fazia mover. Tornara-se arrogante, poderoso e invencível. Acabara de perder o atributo que o tornava único e especial contra uma desconhecida, provavelmente uma sobrevivente das experiências maléficas de Orochimaru.

O rosto da kunoichi deformou-se agora com um sorriso de vitória. Largou a mão do cabelo prateado de Hidan. Desejava matá-la, mas sabia que não poderia fazer, pois a sua vida estaria em risco. Mas uma outra força, ainda mais poderosa que o ódio que Hidan estava a sentir pela rapariga, fê-lo mudar de ideias. Deixou de se sentir solitário. À medida que via a rapariga a curar o seu pescoço com um jutsu medicinal, começou a ver a kunoichi numa perspectiva completamente diferente. Poderia ser uma nova companhia, melhor que Kakuzo ou os outros dos Akatsuki. Poderia ter um talento que a tornaria única, como o seu Deidara-_chan_. Poderiam ter bastante em comum sem o saber.

A sua coluna tremeu quando sentiu o seu corpo colado na rapariga. Perdido nos seus pensamentos, abraçou a rapariga discretamente. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, pois nunca fizera uma coisa destas, mas a voz da kunoichi acalmou-o, sussurrando palavras de encorajamento estrategicamente planeadas. Ela ajudou-o a levantar e virou-se de costas, mantendo a sua posição altiva e segura de si.

'O meu nome é Rochi, filha biológica de Orochimaru'. Hidan soltou um soluço de admiração, pois nunca imaginara que Orochimaru havia criado prole com algum humano. 'Sei que ele tem adotado várias crianças devido às suas capacidades. Mas eu não fui fruto de pesquisas e investigação. Eu nasci num ventre, com a sua semente. Herdei, por isso, a sua linhagem. Portanto, quando quiseres dirigir-te a mim, deverás tratar-me por Lady Rochi'.

Hidan não teve outra solução senão acenar com a cabeça. Os veados dispersaram, entrando na obscura floresta ancestral. E os dois shinobis, acompanhados pelo raptor de Rochi partiram para uma nova vida que vai ser contada em detalhe, no próximo capítulo.


End file.
